Gumball x Carrie: The Fight
by Smiles-That-Are-Big
Summary: An old story I posted a few months ago on DA. Since it got so popular, I decided to post it here as well. Hope you guys enjoy. :


The scene inside the Watterson house was one of complete chaos. An enraged Gumball Watterson, in this current day somewhere in his mid 20's, was unrelentingly arguing with his wife of five years Carrie. It wasn't really clear at this point what the two were fighting about. At first it seemed like they were having a legitimate argument over a pressing issue; but then it just turned into nothing but one giant episode of screaming and accusing, until they could hardly remember what they were fighting about to begin with.

Things began to escalate between the two of them; going from bad to worse faster than anyone could ever imagine. Soon enough, the two came to the point of throwing flower pots and silverware at each other out of fits of rage.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EVER BE SUPPORTIVE OF WHAT I WANT TO DO, CARRIE!?" Gumball screamed at the top of his lungs as he nearly avoided an oncoming barrage of fine china heading straight for his face.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULD BE, IF YOU DIDN'T ALWAYS SIT ON YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS AND DO NOTHING ALL GOD DAMN DAY!" Carrie replied, almost beginning to break out into tears at this point.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT IT'S HARD FOR ME TO FIND WORK!" Gumball retorted.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO ACTUALLY LOOK FOR SOME!" Carrie replied. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!"

"I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!" Gumball retorted once again, almost close to the verge of tears himself. He didn't want this to go on any longer, and neither did Carrie. But they just couldn't help themselves. They were both under the delusion that they had something that was worth fighting for; when in reality, all they were doing was rambling on about nothing relevant and just waiting to see which one of them snapped first.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" Carrie retorted. "I'M THE ONE WHO MAKES ALL OF THE MONEY; I'M THE ONE WHO DRIVES MARMALADE TO AND FROM SCHOOL EVERYDAY; I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO FACE THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE WORKING WORLD! NOT YOU!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WHEN WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!?" Gumball screamed, suddenly bringing Carrie to a halt. She was coming close to bursting out into water works, but Gumball didn't care. "HUH!?" he added, trying to get her to say something back.

Carrie just stood there in silence, unable to comprehend what she had just heard come out of her husband's mouth. After all of the things they've been through together, after everything they've ever had to endure as kids in middle school and high school, and the struggles of going to two separate colleges, she just couldn't believe that her husband, the only man she's ever known to love for her entire afterlife, would just be so willing to throw her out of the house that they made so many memories in together.

At this point, she couldn't control her tears anymore; and she didn't even care if they started to flow now. She buried her head into her hands and started sobbing wildly, unable to control herself in front of him. As Gumball stood there and watched all of this happening right in front of him, his emotions slowly changed from anger to sadness and regret.

He tried to walk up to his wife and apologize, hoping that she would be able to understand his meaning. But as soon as he placed his hand around her wrist to try and pull her hands away from her face, she quickly and forcefully pulled them away from his grip and yelled, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Carrie…" Gumball said in a soft and broken voice, trying to fight back his own tears as he tried to hold her close to him again. However, no matter how many times he tried to touch her, she would violently pull away from him and yell, "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"I'M SORRY!" Gumball yelled in response as tears began to flow down his cheeks as well.

"I DON'T CARE!" Carrie yelled back at him as she made her way to grab her jacket. As she was putting it on, she continued to yell, "I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU FEEL LIKE YOU'RE SORRY! IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER AT THIS POINT! YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" As soon as she made her way toward the front door, she turned her head one last time towards a grief-stricken Gumball and said, "GOODBYE, AND BURN IN HELL!" And with that, she forcefully opened the door, and slammed it shut just as hard as she left.

Gumball stood there all alone, with only his tears to keep him company. He immediately wished that he could take back everything he had said to her. He wanted for none of this to ever happen, and he wanted to have the happy and care-free life that he had with her when they were younger. But he knew that it was too late to change any of that. She was already gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

'No'. Gumball thought to himself in resentment. 'I'm not giving up; not now. I WILL get her back!' That's when he had made his way over toward the front door, and began to run down the street, in the pouring rain, in search of his wife.

When he finally caught sight of her, he ran full speed down the street, never once letting up, in hopes that he could catch up to her just in time. After he had finally caught up with her, he had grabbed her by the arm and made her stop in her tracks.

Carrie had turned around to see her husband looking right back at her, with a look of concern across his face. But she didn't care about that. She was too angry at him to ever want to see him again. She tried to fight his grip, but this time he was too strong for her to break herself free.

"LET ME GO!" Carrie yelled in anger, trying to get Gumball to leave her alone.

"NO!" Gumball replied forcefully. "I need to tell you something important!"

"I DON'T CARE!" She replied. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANY OF THE BULLSHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOU…"

She was suddenly cut short from her sentence by Gumball, when he pulled her in towards him and started kissing her passionately on the lips. Carrie was extremely confused, and tried her best to fight him and get him off of her. But after a while, she began to give in to the kiss and return it with full-hearted enthusiasm.

When the two finally pulled away, Gumball looked deep into her eyes and said the words, "I love you."

Carrie looked right back at him as tears started to form in her eyes again and said, "I love you too."

"I never should've yelled at you." Gumball replied. "I never should've lost my temper, and I never should've even thought about hurting the only person I love more in this world than anything. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever had the honor of being with for my entire life, and I don't want to lose you; not now, not eve…"

He was suddenly caught off by Carrie when she pulled him in towards her, and started kissing him passionately. From that moment, the two lovers shared one of the most romantic kisses they have ever shared in their entire relationship, knowing that they had just overcome one of the most dangerous obstacles in their entire marriage.

They didn't know what was going to come next, or if they were even going to be ready for it. But all they really knew was that none of that mattered; as long as they had each other by their side.


End file.
